Tales Of Horror From The McDonald's
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser and Toadette end up in a strange McDonald's in the middle of the haunted woods west of the Mushroom Kingdom when King Boo pops up and gives them a set of spooky stories for the price of eating. Can Toadette manage to get over her fears while Dry Bowser tolerates the stupidity of the scary stories that King Boo has to offer, who's enjoying every single moment of this?


**Tales Of Horror From The McDonald's  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yep, a typical set of three pretty horrifying stories. Happy Halloween, everyone!

* * *

It was a dark and spooky night in the Mushroom Kingdom as Dry Bowser and Toadette were both walking westward, the two having finished yet another grand adventure together.

"Well, we managed to save those penguins back at the Snowflake Lake from those stupid Ice Bullies," Dry Bowser stated as he moved his skeletal hands about. "Chief Chilly really needs to get them in check. Anyway, what do you want to do after we find the nearest hotel?"

Toadette's stomach grumbled loudly, Toadette murmuring as she glanced down as her rumbling belly. "Well, my tummy is pretty empty from all that action. We should grab a bite to eat." She suggested as she rubbed her growling stomach with her right hand.

"We could just take a quick trip to Seaside Hill and see Waluigi," Dry Bowser commented as he rolled his right hand.

Toadette tilted her head to the right as she blinked. "Yeah, but Waluigi hasn't been spotted at his taco stand recently." She placed her hands on her face as she pondered. "I wonder where he is..."

* * *

Elsewhere in the eastern borders of the Mushroom Kingdom, Waluigi laughed victoriously as he held his whip, looking out from his window as he grinned. "Heh heh! Now you two work for me... so get moving, why don't you?"

The two slave Koopas signed as they began reparing all of the mechanical objects within Waluigi's newly acquired mansion, of which he swindled from the King of Lices. Upon defeating the king using only his smooth whip, Waluigi has since renovated the place to be more of his... fitting.

"I want eggplants, sour cream, onions, carrots, and whatnot!" Waluigi ordered as he cracked his whip, "AND I MEAN NOW, DAMN IT!"

Two Hammer Brothers approached with different plates containing the food that Waluigi ordered. Waluigi laughed with glee as he snatched the plates and gobbled the food up, chucking the plates back at the Hammer Bros as he laughed.

"Good, now massage my feet! They aren't going to stay pretty all day!" He then somehow kicked his orange shoes off, hitting one of the Hammer brothers in the face.

As the hammer bro grumbled while massaging Waluigi's grotesque feet, Waluigi sighed, feeling much better in his new mansion. He had plenty of plans to do in the morning for tomorrow, but for now, he embraced the good life as he let off another evil chuckle.

* * *

"...Eh. Who cares about him?" Dry Bowser remarked as he shook his head. "He has a Motor Oil company and a Bridal Boutique in the Casino Park along with his Taco Stand in Seaside Hill. He doesn't need our business."

Toadette shrugged as she felt her stomach rumble again, placing her hands on her belly. "Well, I wanna eat something soon. I think my stomach might eat itself if it doesn't get anything in there!"

Dry Bowser was about to comment, when suddenly a McDonald's restaurant appeared in the middle of nowhere, with it looking out of place in the darkened forest. Dry Bowser and Toadette looked at each other as they headed towards the McDonald's, opening the doors to see that there was nobody inside.

"I'm... feeling strange vibes about this particular McDonald's." Dry Bowser commented as he rubbed his skeletal chin with his right hand. "Something feels off."

Toadette nodded in agreement as she raised her hands up to her chin. "Y-yeah... it feels creepy. There's not a soul here."

As the two wandered around the interior of the McDonald's, they both heard a laugh as they turned around, to see King Boo emerging out of the cash register, chuckling as he stuck out his big red tongue.

"**Bwa ha ha!** Welcome to the McDonald's, _of doom!_" King Boo cackled as he moved his stubby little white arms about.

Toadette yelped with fright as she hid behind Dry Bowser, with Dry Bowser rolling his eyes as he folded his arms.

"First of all, that's not scary." Dry Bowser commented as he tapped his left skeletal foot. "Second of all, what's the catch? Why are you in this out of place McDonald's?"

King Boo stopped laughing as he floated close to Dry Bowser, rolling his left arm. "_First of all_, bone head, I got a new job here so that I wouldn't be a lazy loser doing nothing but haunting a green, pathetic plumber all day. Second of all, since it's Halloween, I intend to give you guys a set of spooky stories you won't forget!"

"I'm... a-already f-frightened..." Toadette yelped as she trembled, her hands on her face. "L-let's j-just order a B-Big Mac and some fries..."

"**Pah!** You want food, eh?" King Boo stated as he smirked, floating up to Toadette as he spooked her, laughing. "I'll give you food, but first you have to listen to my haunted tales! All three of them!"

"Great, so we're doing a blatant rip off of the Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror." Dry Bowser dully noted as he placed his left hand on his face, his right hand on his left elbow. "I can't wait..."

"_Silence!_" King Boo stated as he moved his arms about. "Now, I shall start things off with an arousing tale of horror that will make you stay up all night long! Buh huh, _buhuhuhuhuhuh!_"

With that, the doors were closed shut as the window blinds covered the windows, all of the brightly illuminating lights being turned off as several candles were lit, with Toadette frightened beyond belief and King Boo relishing in his moment as Dry Bowser shook his head.


End file.
